


A new team

by LuciettoViano



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Men Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciettoViano/pseuds/LuciettoViano
Summary: Luciano get to a new club and he really fear, that not so good than others.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story which I translate. I know it's have so much spelling error, so please you tell me what is it, that I correcting.

New town, new team, new teammates, new coach, everything new and different. And worst of all I do not know anyone. Maybe a little advantage, that I’m not the only one new guy, so nobody is going to call newcomer. I hope at least.  
I needed a little time, to calm down, so I started walking at the agreed meeting-place. There was plenty of time, so I’m not surprised, that I’m a first. I was so nervous, so I thought, that I listen to some music certainly calm down, but I had to realize, that my earphones is in the bag. So I just stand is one foot to the other. Slowly everyone has arrived, I tried to stay unnoticed. Fortunately succeeded. Finally arrived at the bus, so after I stuffed the packet, quickly I got on and sat down by the window. I took out my bag the earphones, then I started it listen to music and just I stared at the passing scenery. It was only eight in the evening, but the last night I’m not dreaming too much, therefore I closed my eyes.  
When I woke up, someone shaking my shoulder. “Wake up, sleepyhead. We arrived.”- I mumbled a “Thanks”, then I climbed out of the bus. I took my luggage and followed the others into the building. Not much later I learned that who be my roommate, Diego Godín. I don’t know too much about it, but I know he’s the first vice captain. I began to understand why was my roommate.

I could hardly sleep the night a little bit, Godín's snoring was impossible. I tried to use as ear plugs my earphones and listen to music.  
When the next day rang the alarm, I felt like crying. I was so tired, that time for breakfast rather slept through. But wen I woke up again It was worse than before. I took a cold shower, but It did not help. I picked up the training’s clothes and running shoes.  
The track has enough people were there. I tried keep open my eyes, smaller and more success.  
“I see, that someone in Godín’s roommate!” - I heard a cheerful voice.  
“What?” - squints him.  
“We have not seen the breakfast. Are you okay?” - asked a cheerful but worried voice.  
“Just tired. I’m not dreaming so much the last night.”  
“I know what it feels like. The first day I had a roommate Godín, until it came Koke and It had not been replaced.”  
“I hope It can replace someone.” - I mumbled, by the time I received a reassuring smile.  
Simeone said, that today it is going to detect physical forces, what starts 60 minutes to run. I tried catch up with the others, but I just could not keep up with them. I have not slept in two days have been slow to anything and I was a little hungry. I tried not thinking that I how much tired and how to insert my side. I began to vaguely see and dizzy. I had to stop for a minute, that gather myself. I tried arrange my breath. When I wanted to continue I stumbled on the grass. I managed to keep myself so just fell to my knees. When I force myself again, the medical staff has been with me. They helped me stand up and they were taken to the edge of the track. I tried to control my breathing, while walking. My hands were shaking so much that I couldn’t open it a bottle of water. I heard from a distance Simeone laughter, and I know I failed. I could not wait to training should be the end, and I go my bed and I sleep. 

At the end of the training I heard that someone yelled my name, but since it was not Simeone, not interested. I went straight to the my room, I lay in my bed and I let the tears streaming down my face. I heard that open the door, therefore I did, as is asleep. After few minutes someone touched my shoulder. I couldn’t stand hold back my sobs.  
“Ssshhh!” - he said as he sat down on my bed.- “Come here.” - I sat up, and he hugged me. Stroking my back and whispered soothing words in my ear.  
“I-I’m...s-sorry. I...fai-failed.” - sniffed.  
“What? No, is not true.”  
“I he-heard...he la-laughed.” - I sobbed.  
“This is silly. Calm down.”  
After a while I felt like I can not keep myself, and it seemed that he had noticed.  
“Are you sleepy?” - he asked with a smile, when I just nodded. - “Lie down.” - I went to bed, he was lying next to me and hugged. I felt he warmth, therefore after a few minutes I was asleep too.  
When I woke up again, I heard laughter in my side.  
“Oh, I'm sorry, I did not mean to wake you.” - he said with kind. - “I’ll call you back later. Okay. I love they. Bye!”- bye to someone, and he hung up the phone on the nightstand.  
“It’s okay.”  
“Do you feel better?” - he asked while playing with my hair. I could only nod, because I felt tears springing to my eyes again. It appeared to him, beacuse he cloesly hugged me. - “Everything is alright.”- he said while he kissing my hair. “There are still 10 minutes to lunch, if you think until douche down.” - said, while he glanced at my clothes. I forgot it is still the wear my training clothes. I smiled shyly. I stand up and I went to the bathroom, but I turned back when I heard that opens the door.  
“Are you go away?” - I asked a little diffindetly.  
“I’m going back, just I make short of something.” - said, accompanied by an a reassuring smile.  
When I came out of the bathroom, now refreshed, I somewhat surprised. I saw that Godín close the door behind with the bags. Then I saw Grizi, who took the clothes out of the suitcase.  
“What are you doing?” - asked, while I showed of a package.  
“I think, this is a clear. I take my clothes, before it crumpled.”  
“No. I mean here. Why is my room, and Godín?”  
“Take it, that I’m your Koke.”  
“That what?” - I looked at him blankly.  
“You remember when the morning I say, that I also slept with Godín?” - I just nobbed, when he continued. - “Koke was the one who replaced. Just now I have become detached, and not he.”  
“But your roommate is Koke. He don’t was angry, when you said, that he will be Godín roommate?”  
“Koke will not be Godín roommate.”  
“I’m not understand.”  
“Maybe the half team with whom he did not have a room of yesterday. But everyone with whom would like to have. I hope at least.”  
“But the newcomers are not with the captains?”  
“Most of the time yes, but there is always an exception.” - I wanted to say a Thank you, but then my stomach growled in. When Grizi laughingly remarked “Someone is hungry!”  
“Someone is not eating a one day.” - said and I held out him tongue.  
“Then, come.” - when I next to him, he puts his arm around my shoulder and I was at the waist. So we started towards the dining room.

In the next few days I received a lot of help, not only from him. Although I still could not run through it in an one hour, do not stop without at once. He was always by my side. He said I will be patient and will succeed.  
Slowly I began to get to know everyone. I realized who it was who woke me up in the bus; Saúl. And whose was a cheerful voice, the first training day; Koke.  
The question is the fallenness it was right. Simeone not treating me differently than the others. I think I just of fatigue speak to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, tell me what think about this fanfiction.


End file.
